prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Mitsuharu Misawa
Mitsuharu Misawa (Yūbari, 18 de junho de 1962 - + Hiroshima, 13 de junho de 2009) foi um lutador de wrestling profissional japonês. Durante um evento na Hiroshima Green Arena no dia 13 de junho de 2009 ocorreu acidente que teria levado a seu falecimento, ao lado de seu parceiro de dupla Go Shiozaki enfrentava os então GHC Tag Team champions Akitoshi Saito e Bison Smith. A família determinou com base em uma lei japonesa que a causa da morte não fosse divulgada. Carreira *All Japan Pro Wrestling (1981–2000) *Pro Wrestling Noah (2000–2009) No wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''Emerald Flowsion, as vezes da second rope ou precedido por um vertical suplex lift ou um fireman's carry – inovação :*Rolling elbow :*Tiger Driver, as vez da second rope – inovação :*''Tiger Driver '91 (Kneeling double underhook ganso bomb) *'Signature moves' :*Corkscrew crossbody plancha :*Corkscrew lariat :*Diving, running ou standing elbow smash :*''Elbow Suicida'' (Suicide dive em transição para um elbow smash) – inovação :*Feint suicide dive :*Múltiplas variações de kick ::*Axe ::*Drop ::*Jumping ::*Spin :*Múltiplas variações de suplex ::*Bridging / Release German ::*Bridging / Release Tiger ::*Bridging / Release Wrist–clutch Tiger – inovação ::*Release Dragon Suplex ::*''Tiger Suplex '85'' (Bridging / release three-quarter nelson) – inovação :*Running or standing senton :*Senton bomb :*Standing somersault leg drop :*''Tiger Body Press'' (Frog splash) *'Apelidos' :*"The Standard Bearer of Future Generations" :*"Shitennou" ("Four Heavenly Kings") *'Música de entrada' :*''Spartan X'' (Noah) Campeonatos e prêmios *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' :*AJPW All Asia Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com Kenta Kobashi (1) e Yoshinari Ogawa (1) :*AJPW Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship (5 vezes) :*AJPW Unified World Tag Team Championship (6 vezes) – com Toshiaki Kawada (2), Kenta Kobashi (2), Jun Akiyama (1) e Yoshinari Ogawa (1) :*NWA International Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*PWF World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Jumbo Tsuruta :*Champion's Carnival (1995, 1998) :*World's Strongest Tag Team League (1992) – com Toshiaki Kawada :*World's Strongest Tag Team League (1993, 1994, 1995) – com Kenta Kobashi :*January 2nd Korakuen Hall Heavyweight Battle Royal Winner (1987) *'Pro Wrestling Noah' :*GHC Heavyweight Championship (3 vezes) :*GHC Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com Yoshinari Ogawa :*Global Tag League (2009) – com Go Shiozaki :*One Day Six Man Heavyweight Tag Team Tournemant Winner (2008) – com Takeshi Morishima e Mohammed Yone *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI o classificou na posição número 2''' entre os 500 melhores lutadores do PWI 500 em 1997. :*PWI o classificou na posição número '''6 entre os 500 melhores lutadores do "PWI Years" em 2003. *'Tokyo Sports Grand Prix' :*Fighting Spirit (1985, 1990) :*Match of the Year (1995)- :*Match of the Year (1997)- :*Match of the Year (1998)- :*Match of the Year (2003)- :*Match of the Year (2007)- :*Performance Award (1997) :*Rookie of the Year (1982) :*Special Achievement Award (2009) :*Tag Team of the Year (1991)- :*Tag Team of the Year (1993, 1994)- :*Wrestler of the Year (2007) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' :*5 Star Match (1985) :*5 Star Match (1990) :*5 Star Match (1990) :*5 Star Match (1991) :*5 Star Match (1992) :*5 Star Match (1993) :*5 Star Match (1993) :*5 Star Match (1994) :*5 Star Match (1994) :*5 Star Match (1994) :*5 Star Match (1995) :*5 Star Match (1995) :*5 Star Match (1995) :*5 Star Match (1995) :*5 Star Match (1995) :*5 Star Match (1996) :*5 Star Match (1996) :*5 Star Match (1996) :*5 Star Match (1997) :*5 Star Match (1997) :*5 Star Match (1998) :*5 Star Match (1999) :*5 Star Match (1999) :*5 Star Match (2003) :*Best Flying Wrestler (1985, 1986) :*Best Wrestling Maneuver (1985) :*Feud of the Year (1990, 1991) :*Match of the Year (1985) :*Match of the Year (1996) :*Match of the Year (1998) :*Match of the Year (1999) :*Match of the Year (2003) :*Most Outstanding Wrestler (1997, 1999) :*Most Underrated Wrestler (1988) :*Tag Team of the Year]] (1991) :*Tag Team of the Year (1995) :*Tag Team of the Year (1996, 1997) :*Wrestler of the Year (1995, 1997, 1999) :*Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 1996) Categoria:Lutadores de wrestling do Japão